One step at a time
by tatixoxobunnies1001
Summary: felix and calhoun have 3 kids one of them is a girl two of them are boy her parents never let her out on her own but what happens when she runs away and game jumps who will she meet? what danger lies ahead? find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

sorry for misspelled things! hope you enjoy!

chapter 1

"COME ON SKY YOU DONT WANNA BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Joey yelled as he waited for his 16 year old sister Skylar to wake up. Skylar groaned as she tossed and turned in bed until she fell out of bed "WOAH!" she yellped as she fell with a loud thud. She groaned as she heard her younger brother 9 year old joey call for her. As she got up she fixed the bed,took a shower,and put her uniform on with a blue walked out of her room and was greeted with her father Fix it Felix Jr and her mother sgt Tamora Jean Calhoun standing around the table as they served breakfeast with her brother Joey already stuffing his face with pancakes. "Good morning angel!" her father greeted warmly as he tied Joeys shoes "heya kido how'd you sleep?" her mother asked as she made the kids lunches "not like an angel if you heard that thud..." her brother said with an evil chuckle "haha very funny" Skylar protested as she sat down and began eating. "COME ON TRAVIS DONT WANNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL"they're mother yelled and waited for a response from her oldest son Travis. Travis finally came out with his uniform and his backbag strapped on with one strap and sat down and began eating.

"BYE KIDS HAVE A GOOD DAY!" Felix waved his 3 children off while his wife waved and smiled as the 3 children made they're way to game central station "BYE MOM BYE DAD!" Skylar and Joey yelled and ran after Travis who was already started making his way into the rickety old kart of Fix it Felix Jr. Skylar has blonde hair with brown highligts she reaches her mother's stomach she is the second shortest she has blue eyes and is just like her dad. Joey has dark orange hair and light blue eyes he is Vanellope's height and he's alot like his mother. As for Travis the 18 year old is the most shy and rarley talks he has dark brown hair and he is his moms soon came to game central station and started to make they're way to Embers World. Embers World is a shooting game like hero's duty but the game is about teenage vampires going to school and you have to survive .First you have to make your way through the elementary with the toddlers next you go into the high school that's the hardest part but there's a special side of the school were the gamers don't go in thats were Travis,Skylar,and Joey go to. Joey goes to Ember Jackson elm. and Skylar and Travis go to Ember Jackson high. "oh my land Travis isn't this exciting?!" Skylar asked and jumped at the thought as they walked through game central station "If you mean being made fun of and insults at ever corner then sure why not?" her brother stated flatly.

Soon the kids made it to Embers World Skylar and Joey gasped as they took they're first steps into Embers World Travis looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw his sister run towards the flowers and sniff them she never looked so happy since Vanellope taught her how to drive they're parents never let her out on her own because they think shes too weak to handle herself out there on her own the only places she has ever been is sugar rush,Fix it Felix Jr,and tappers they're mother thinks its to dangerous to let them go there alone he also always walks into her room to hear her silly stories of traveling the arcade like uncle Ralph did she wants to visit Hero's duty,space invaders,and so many more he cant remember them all "come on guys we gotta find our schools" Travis said as he continued to walk on with Skylar and Joey on his Fix-its finally made it to a small building with double doors and a big sigh at the top with fancy letters that read "EMBER JACKSON ELEMENTARY" "well looks like this is your stop kido" Skylar bent down and fixed his shirt "have a great day make new friends and dont forget at 3:45 to meet us at the train station where the trains leave" Skylar said strictly joey nodded and said his goodbyes and walked in while Skylar and Travis made they're way to Ember Jackson high.

Skylars thoughts

(oh my land look at all these people! oh boy... where do i sit?) skylar nervously looked around for a seat to sit in soon she found one next to a girl with red hair she was so pretty she had hazel eyes and her hair was in a braid she also didn't look like a vampire she was drawing something in her note book she soon found out that Skylar was watching her she quickly shut the book and looked up and gave a smug look "can i help you?" she asked with and arm on the desk supporting her head "oh um...hi! my names Skylar...Skylar fix it I'm sorta new here..." Sklyar's face turned red in embaressment "wait your new here?!" the girl soon stood up straight "umm yes?..." Skylar looked around confused "oh thank mob! finally a normal kid like me! hey whats up my names Dillan prescot nice to meet you" puts hand out in a fist Skylar puts her hand on it awkwardly Dilian laughs Skylar also laughs

Travis's thougt's

(why did mom and dad sign us up for this? we could of just stayed home schooled like we were all our lives but noooo they thought that Joey needed to go to a school so now were stuck here great...) Travis sat down at a desk in the back and set his backpack down then looked up and his eyes nearly popped out his head when he saw a girl about Skylars age but 1 year older she had light brown hair and green eyes she was walking to the desk next to him she looked upset she soon sat down and looked next to her to find a boy sitting there staring at her "hi my names Travis Fix it" he said and extended hishand,the girl stared at it for a while "Lora page..." she soon shook his hand slowly

Joeys thoughts  
(whoa...this place is huge...) Joey soon walked into a second grade room he looked around. The room was dark and cold the kids stared at him he quickly sat down at a chair in front then the school bell rang the kids got they're books out and wrote down the what the teacher told them to. Joey had already started when he got a paper airplane flown to his desk he looked around and saw a boy with shaggy black hair and green eyes he was a regular boy not a vampire he smiled Joey turned back to the paper and opened it inside it read "hi my names Brendan page whats yours?" Joey smiled and wrote back maybe today wont be so bad after all

AUTHORS NOTES

ok so i might update this every 2 weeks sorry for the wait but thats the only way i can do this hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys im sorry for all the misspelled words but thank you for reading! this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy!

chapter 2

"DINGGGGGGG" the school bell rang for both schools it was 3:45 and the children had already ran out of they're classrooms with elementary kids and high schoolers running together "so wait your dad fixes things with a golden hammer and your mom is a sgt at hero's duty?" Dillian asked as Skylar was walking next to her on they're way to the train station "yea i guess... i know it's weird.." Skylar looked away in embarrassment "its not weird its actually pretty cool!" Dillian said excited "really?" Skylar looked at her like she was crazy "yea! i mean a hammer that fixes anything? now i dont have to worry about dropping my phone! plus having a mom as a sgt? awesome!" Dillian nearly screamed they both laughed and made they're way to the station which was nearly packed with kids trying to get to places to hang out and do homework or just mess around at tappers "hey there's my brother's!" Skylar pointed to her brothers who were looking around for they're sister "oh la la _thats_ your brother? Dillian pointed to Travis who was holding Joey's back pack "yup that's my older brother Travis and the little one is Joey" they both walked up to them "Hey guys! this is my friend Dillian i met her today!" Skylar pointed to Dillian who simply put her hand up "sup" she grabbed her hair and put it to the side "hey" "hiya!" Travis and Joey said at the same time "well i gotta go see you later Sky!" she hugged Skylar and ran off The fix it's soon found a train and made they're way to game central station

"sooo how was everyone's day?" Skylar perked up in the silent walk to Fix it Felix Jr "it was ok we colored alot and i meet this kid named...well i forgot but i remember his last name was page" Joey said,as soon as Joey said page Travis quickly looked at Joey who was holding Skylars hand "did you say page?" Travis said franticlly "yup! he has black hair and green eyes" he pointed to his hair and eye's "did he say he had a sister?" he looked needy for an answer "uhh...oh yeah! he does have one her name is Lora Page he said she looked like Skylar's height!" he pointed to Skylar who was smiling as she listen'd to Joey talking so fast and excited "i think i know his sister she's in almost all of my classes boy is she something" he breathed then looked down to see Joey with a disgusted face and Skylar looking sweetly at him "sounds like the case of loveee" she elbowed Joey who was making gagging sounds "eww gross"Joey backed away from Travis "what! i dont like her!" he jumbled it out that it almost wasn't english they Skylar just shook her head while Joey was still making a disgusted face. The three soon got to Fix it Felix Jr and took the elevator up when they got to the penthouse they unlocked the door to see they're parents with Ralph and Vanellope "UNCLE RALPH!" Skylar yelled as she dropped her backpack and ran towards him with his arms wide open she jumped into them and laughed as he caught her "well look who's here" he hugged her gently and put her down and gave her a top shelf "hey sky!" Vanellope top shelfed Skylar "hey van" Joey walked towards her with his face honeyglowing "oh hey Joey! so how was school?" van asked as she looked through his back pack "yea how was school?" Tamora asked looking curious "it was ok lots of vampires but ok" Travis flopped down on the couch while Vanellope grabbed Joey's hand and ran into his room "yea i meet this girl her name is Dillian prescot she super nice she has red hair and hazel eyes" she said as she played with ralph's hair "and what about you Travis did you make any friends?" Felix looked over to his oldest son who was taking off his shoes "yea Travis anyone _new_ or some one in _all your classes hm?_" skylar narrowed her eyes at him "what! n-no" he walked into his room with his face red

"bye uncle ralph bye vanny!" Skylar said as she stood at they're door waving goodbye as they started walking down the hallway of the apartment "bye Sky!" Vanellope waved off on Ralph's shoulder Skylar giggled and closed the door and walked back into the apartment she went to check on Joey who was clolring but fell asleep she smiled and took the crayon that was in his hand and moved everything off the bed she grabbed his blanket and wrapped it over him and grabbed his toy dinosaur and put it in his arms he snuggled it close "sweet dreams Joey" she kissed his head "dont let the cybugs bite" she walked over to his door and took one last look at the boy sleeping soundly in his bed and closed the door and headed to her room which was next to Travis's but when she was about pass it when she heard "hey Lora whats up?" Sklyar gasped even though she hated evesdropping she just had to hear this so she put her head to the door and listen'd "the answer to number 17?...it's c...hehe i told you!" Skylar smiled and shook her head and walked into her parent's room who were getting ready to sleep "goodnight mom goodnight dad" she smiled "goodnight sweetheart" her father smiled and Skylar bent down and her father kissed her head and smiled she got back up "night soldier" her mother kissed her head quickly and ruffled her hair Skylar laughed and closed they're door and walked towards her room and closed the was about to go sleep when her computer made a BING! sound she groaned and walked over to it and saw a message it read

**Dillian Prescot**

**Hey whats up?**

**Skylar Fix it**

**Getting ready for bed what else would i be doing at 11:47?**

**Dillian Prescot**

**Right..hey listen can i come over your house tommarow?**

**Skylar Fix it**

**yea sure! why not?**

**Dillian prescot**

**Omg thanks so much i'll see you tommarow!**

**Skylar Fix it**

**No problem! see you tommarow**

skylar smiled and shut off the computer and went to bed

AUNTHORS NOTES

ok so i was wondering if some one can please drawn skylar,travis,joey and dillian please i would really be happy and the one that is the best will get a shout out for they're account hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys im having a drawing contest whoever can draw the 3 kids (Skylar,Travis,and Joey) will get a shoutout contest lasts until march 26

chapter 3

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! click! Skylar shut off the alarm clock rolled on her back staring blankley at the ceiling "time to get up" she sighed as she got up and got in the shower once she got out she grabbed her uniform which a blue skirt a top with short sleeves with the school enitianals writen on the jacket that goes with the long school socks. Once she gets dressed she put's her hair up in a pony tail with a blue bow at the top she made her bed and grabbed her backpack along with her phone she looked at the time **8:45 **"oh no! the door's already opened!" she nearly slipped as she ran out of her room and ran to the kitchen there was some toast left on the couter with a note that read _skylar_ she looked around no one was home had she woke up late? then why didn't someone wake her up? she picked up a piece of toast at bit it then read the note she could tell her dad wrote it and he was also in a rush _skylar sweetheart im sorry we didn't wake you up but we also sleept in so we called the school and said you couldn't make it today because we had woke up in the middle of a quarter alert! so stay home stay safe love you so much Felix&Tammy~_ BAM! the whole house shook skylar had to balance herself while gripping the kitchen table, when the shaking stopped she went to the window and gasped at the sight as she watched a human boy play her father's game! she couldent belive this her mother and father always warned them about these people when they were in the house as little kids her mother always said "dont let them catch you" but now she has one right infront of her but all of that exciment disappeard when that huge eyeball took one look into the window and saw her standing there the boy gasped and leaned in to get a better look but skylar inside nearly had her eyes popped out of her head she screamed and fell backwards and crawled away but still in sight.

Felix looked worried (why did the boy stop playing and what is he looking at?) then he heard a scream and a thud that took him just a second to realize what was happening he forgot about skylar! (oh no my baby she must terrified) Felix looked up and whispered "psst! Ralph!" he said through his clenching worried smile Ralph looked down "what is it Felix?" Felix panicked when he saw the boy gasp Felix looked up at Ralph who was staring at him "Skylars in the penthouse!" Felix said nearlly yelling "Ralph's usual smile sunddenly vanished "got it!" Ralph walked ontop of where Felix was standing and sent a brick falling right ontop of Felix it had hit him then he died then the screen went **GAME OVER!** "aww man!" the boy sighed and walked quickly respawned and got up and looked in the window for Skylar when he thought he saw a pillow shivering in the shadow he knew that blonde spunky hair hiding behind it "SKYLAR!" he pounded on the window she popped her head up with those light blue eyes that matched her uniform "dad?" she tilt her head and crawled to the window and put her hands where his where "Oh thank mob your ok but Skylar Dakota Fix it! what have we told you about gamers?!" Felix got mad and skylar looked up at him quickly "but dad i didn't mean to i-" her father quickly cut her off "do you know if those people see you" Felix points to start screen which is blocking the players point of view "OUR GAME COULD GET UNPLUGGED IF THEY SEE YOU!" Felix was already yelling in anger "dad im sorry i didn't mean to..." skylar looked down with tears rolling down her cheeks "no i dont wanna hear it we'll disscus this when your mother get's home i am very! dissapointed in you Skylar Fix it!" Felix moved his hands away from her's and got up from the window as a quarter alert happend and got into position for the next game while skylar inside isbrendan crying and looking down with her hands still on the window "im sorry dad..."

Dillian looked around for skylar who suprisinglly wasn't there "must be sick" she said as she walked for homeroom and bumbed into skylars older brother Travis "hey watch where you goin-..oh hey Travis" Dillian said as she moved hair behind her ear "oh hey Dillian sorry skylar couldn't come today" Travis looked down at her "oh no it's fine im going to her house later anyways so we can um...study! yea that's it!" Dillian smiled nervously "uh huh ok" Travis looked aroud "well i gotta um go to homeroom" Dillian pointed her thub behind her "um yea you do that..." Travis looked around "bye!" she walked away hugging her book to her chest with a dreamy look on her face. "HEY GIVE IT BACK!" Brendan yelled as some of the kids took his glasses "aww come on you can reach it!" one of the highschoolers said as the young boy was jumping trying to grab it Lora was walking with Dillian to homeroom when she heard that voice and looked over her shoulder to see her younger brother crying "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she ran to the highschooler and punched the him right in the face "what the heck is wrong with you!" she screamed and picked up her younger brother and put his glasses on his face and kissed his head "what jerks!" Lora said as she walked up to Travis who was staring at her with eyes wide "oh sorry you had to see that" she laughs "i can punch hard" she looked away smiling "yea...i see that..." Travis laughs "here let me hel p you with your backpack" Travis holds his hand out "oh thanks here" hands him backpack hands touch both their faces turn red "thanks.." she looks away "no problem letss um...head to the elemantry?" he said starting to walk "umm yea lets go.." she walks behind him (could she really be falling in love again? no it cant be..)

AUTHORS NOTES

drama bomb! lol ok so im running out of ideas can some one PM me and give me ideas please? thank you hope ypu enjoy'd!


	4. Chapter 4

thank you guys so much for the reviews that makes me feel good and wanting to write more hope you enjoy!

chapter 4

There was a loud door slam as the kids got home and ran inside eager to see what was for dinner but instead there was a pair of angry parents and a ashamed skylar sitting at the table "sit" was all they're mother said the two boys looked at each other confused and shrugged and sat down "you know how this morning skylar stayed home because we were caught in the middle of a quarter alert" Felix said looking a bit upset "yea" both Travis and Joey said "well this girl got caught in the middle of a gameplay and the gamers saw her" Tamora stated coldly and pointed to skylar who was looking down and crying Joey gasped and Travis looked at skylar "i didn't mean to get caught mom i-..." was all skylar could say before a loud slam to the table and Tamora getting up from her seat "WHAT YOU WHAT SKYLAR BECAUSE OF ONE LITTLE SLIP UP YOUR FATHER'S GAME COULD GET UNPLUGGED AND THEN WHERE WILL WE GO?...HUH?" Felix calmed her down and she sat back down then a loud shuffle came from skylars side as she got up her face was red and her eyes were also red "WE COULD LIVE AT SUGAR RUSH! WITH VANELLOPE PLUS IF YOU JUST LISTEND TO ME THIS ONE TIME JUST THIS ONE TIME! YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND BUT NO!" skylar slammed her fist onto the table cryng in anger "YOU THINK IM TO WEAK TO HANDLE MYSELF OUT THERE IN THE ARCADE MOM IF I COULD SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO THEN YOU WOULD CHANGE YOUR MIND!" skylar looked at her parents despratley "skylar this isn't about your stupid dream" Tamora was already reaching her breaking point "STUPID? YOU THINK ITS STUPID?!" skylar was getting her mothers temper out and it was getting ugly "now girls" Felix tried to calm them down "THEN IF ITS STUPID LET ME ASK YOU THIS THEN WHY DID UNCLE RALPH DO IT!? HE ACTUALLY THOUGHT HE COULD DO IT AND HE DID IT! WITHOUT HIM YOU GUYS WOULD HAVE NEVER MEET! AND WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!" skylar was breathing hard "ok..thats..it..SKYLAR LISTEN TO ME BECAUSE IM ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE! YOU,ARE,NEVER,GOING,TO,GAMEJUMP!" her mother sat there angry as she watched her daughter's face change from anger to more tears and a hurt expression she got up "I WISH I WAS NEVER PROGRAMMED! YOU GUYS ARE JUST BAD GUYS!" and with that she ran into her room with a slam.

Joey sat there with his mouth wide open while Travis felt bad for her she had a point it was by accident anyways, and she's right about her parents never meeting "you know she has a point right,if it weren't for uncle Ralph we wouldn't be here" Travis said as he got up and walked to his room while they're parents looked at Joey who was looking back at them "you dont think were bad guys right?" Tamora asked "well...you guys are acting like one" and with that Joey jumped off the chair and walked to his room Tamora just put her head on the desk and sighed while felix sighed and rubbed her back "i told you fix it...im a horrible mom" Felix gasped as he heard his wife's words "Tamora Jean Calhoun you are the most amazing mother this is just a faze she'll get over it" Felix looked down the hall where the kid rooms are Tamora lifted her head and kissed him sweetly "come on let's get to bed" she got up and walked to their room with Felix behind her "hold on wait here" Tamora said as she walked into joeys room and saw him hugging his toy dinosour she sighed and walked over to his bed and bent down "do you really think im a bad guy?" she said as she moved a hair out of his face "no not really your just acting like one" Joey said as he looked up at his mother with his light blue eye's she smiled "well im sorry if i am acting like one of them" she sighed Joey sat upright and gave her a purple dinosour as in 'it's ok' she smiled and looked at him and she lifted her hands into a claw form and made a roar sound as she tickled him he squiled and squirmed and laughed as she finshed, she kissed his forhead "goonight my little dinosour" she said as she got up "goodnight mommy.." he yawned she smiled at the word mommy and walked out and queitly shut his door Felix who was standing there smiled as they shut their bed room door.

Skylar was crying in her room and texting Dillian and telling her what had just happen and why she didn't come to school

**Dillian:woah..im sorry**

**me:its ok...i knew they were gonna act like this**

**Dillian:yea parents are a total pain in the butt**

**me:lol thats you could say that again**

just as she was gonna put her phone away someone gently knocked on her door "go away.." Skylar said still mad "aww come on sissy let me in" she smiled at the word sissy "fine come in" the door unlocked and Travis walked in and smiled at his sister as she was laying face down in her bed he sat down on her blue and yellow bed and smiled as he looked around her room her window has a good view of the whole arcade and her room has posters of games this man sells in game central station he already knows skylar because she always buys his posters and paitings of forgoten games like road blasters,tappers,and frogger she loves them he even drew 3 special ones for her one of them is sugar rush with vanellope on the cover with all the sugar rush kids next to her some on the left and some on the right he also drew heros duty with a medal that says her name on it and last but not least Fix it Felix jr its a paiting of her wearing her dads uniform and holding the hammer up with a speech bubble that says **I can fix it! **"they're nice right?" Skylar had turned over with her hands on her stomach looking at them "yea max did a good job" max is the man who painted all of her drwaings "hey you ok?" Travis looked at skylar who was still a bit sad "yea im fine im just...upset" she turned to lay on her face again he laughed "hey dont let them get you down they're just afraid to lose you,you know that right?" skylar sat up and hugged her knee's to her chest "yea i know but Travis im 16! ill be turning 17 they need to know that im not a little kid anymore!"she looked at him he smiled and hugged her and put his chin on her head this was shock a to skylar he's never this affectionate "well you'll always be my litlle sissy right?" she laughed "i cant belive you still call me that" she laughed as she layed down "well its getting late" he fakes a yawn "you want to sleep here dont you?" she looked at him he smiled "alright come here" he laughed and snuggled in bed she laughed and layed down and snuggled into his chest he put his chin on her head "goodnight sissy" he said and closed his eyes "goodnight night bubby" she smiled and driffted off to sleep

OK OMG THAT LAST PART TO FLUFFY? i ran out of ideas but yea that last part i love it ITS SO FLUFFY! lol hope you enjoyd!


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys! im sorry for my horrible grammar but my spell check isn't working so i try my hardest but don't worry i'll try to write good thanks for all the reviews! and keep on reading!

chapter 5

Skylar woke up with someone holding on to her at first she panic'd but then realize's it's her brother Travis she smiled then untangled herself from him and got dressed Travis soon woke up to see Skylar trying to push him off the bed he chuckles then grabs her arm's and throws her onto the bed she scream's as she being thrown onto the bed then slams backward's on the bed Travis laughs then she kicks him off "ow!" he said as he rubbed his head "then next time dont practice mom's move's on me" Skylar said as she made her bed he sighed as he got up and moved to his room she smiled and shook her head then walked out and rememberd the event's from last night she took a deep breath and walked out into the light of the kitchen Joey who was talking to his dad turned around and stopped talking his dad looked up and his smile faded their mother who was sitting there at the table listening looked up and looked away Skylar had never felt so much anger in her life she sighed and walked out of the penthouse and headed for the stairs (why do they hate me so much it wasn't my fault i got caught!) she soon reached the first floor and was about to walk out when she heard "SKYLAR WAIT!" she turned around to see Travis running down the stair's with Joey right behind him Travis was holding they're lunch in his hand "well come on were gonna miss the train!" Skylar walked out with Travis handing her a bag that said _skylar._

Skylar soon got to homeroom she sat down and put her head on the desk until someone pushed her head up she looked up and smiled to see Dillian there wearing her hair in a usual braid "hey there missy!" Dillian smiled "hey Dillian" Skylar smiled and hugged her "well look's like someone finally found a friend or a GIRLFRIEND!" a voice came from behind Skylar, it didn't sound male it was a girl Skylar turned around and saw two girls standing next to a girl with long blonde hair holding a phone in her manicured hands and in the other a smoothie she had an evil smile on her face she had brown eye's and a lot of makeup "oh shut it Tiffany!" Dillian said as she got up "ooh im so scared! Look's like Dillian here is standing up for her girlfriend!" both the girl's standing next to Tiffany laughed while Tiffany pointed to Skylar who was getting angry "she's not my girlfriend she's my friend!" Skylar said as she got infront of Dillian "oh really?" Tiffany laughed, Skylar was so angry she was gritting her teeth "dosent look like it" Tiffany looked at Skylar from head to toe "oh wait your the new girl the daughter of that crazy army lady and that short guy that fixes things with a stupid hammer you know your just like him! the sweet little short girl that wouldn't hurt a fly perfect then i can do this!" Tiffany opened the top of the cup and all of the smoothie poured ontop of Skylar's head, Skylar gasped and held her hands out Tiffany dropped the cup ontop of her head "oops!" Tiffany said as she put her hand to her mouth all three girl's laughed Skylar's face turned red she grit her teeth even harder next thing she knew she punched Tiffany in the face it even made her fall,Tiffany got up and was holding onto one of the desk's, the room went quiet until the jock's started yelling "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" that's when Tiffany was holding her cheek and was pretty angry "YOU RAT!" she screamed as she ran up to Skylar and upper cut Skylar, she fell backwards Dillian grabbed Skylar who's mouth was bleeding "Sky!" Dillian looked at her "im fine" Skylar said as she got up and wiped her mouth "Skylar you dont have to do this i can take her if you want" Dillian grabbed Skylars arm "no i got it" Skylar said as she called to Tiffany who was trying to fix her make up "HEY PRETTY GIRL!" Skylar yelled, Tiffany looked up and shut her tiny mirror "what do you want you rat?!" Sylar laughed "rat? maybe you should look in the mirror that bruise really fit's you!" the whole class laughed Tiffany shoved her purse into one of the geeks hand "THATS IT! YOU UGLY RAT" Tiffany was running towards Skylar, Skylar just stood there waiting for the right moment just when Tiffany was going to punch Skylar in the stomach Skylar grabbed Tiffany and flipped her over her head like Travis did this morning to Skylar, everything went in slow motion Skylar looked up at Tiffany who was looking back down at Skylar, Tiffany was screaming as her back slammed ontop of some desks Skylar was breathing hard the room was quiet until some yelled "GO SKYLAR!" the whole room cheered Skylar smiled and waved until someone put a hand on Skylars shoulder turns out it was the principal the whole class sat down except Skylar and Tiffany who was crying in pain "oh...hi miss Jennifer" Skylar said shyly "miss Fix it your coming to the principal's office.

"WHAT?!" Travis yelled as Dillian,Joey,and Skylar started to walk towards the train station to leave Embers World "suspension...i got suspended" Skylar said as Dillian put her arm around Skylar "sounds like this kid i used to know...his name was was Jonathan he once got into a brutal fight and he got suspended after that he dissapered and no one ever saw him again" Dillian said as she stood there waiting with them waiting for a train "Skylar mom and dad are going to kill you!" Travis nearly screamed "yea i know..." Skylar looked down Travis sighed and pinched his finger on the bridge of his nose "who was the girl?" both Dillian and Skylar said "Tiffany lockwood.." Travis shot up and looked at them "TIFFANY LOCKWOOD!?" he yelled everyone went quiet and looked at him Skylar shot him a look "Travis keep your voice down! i'll just act sick and maybe they wont make me go!" Travis snorted "and if the do?" Skylar thought for a while "ill just go hang out in sugar rush and watch vanellope race or i'll hide in the tree house yea!" "alright bt how will you explain a bloody uniform and a busted lip?" Travis pointed to her shirt then her mouth" Skylar groaned "i'll just say i got hit by a football" the 4 got on the train to Game Central Station and got off "well i gotta go!" Dillian grabbed her backpack "but i thought you were gonna come to my house today" Sklar grabbed Joey's hand and got off the train "well with that trouble earlier i highly doubt you will EVER have any friends over" Dillian hugged her and ran off "come on mom and dad are waiting for us" Travis looked at Skylar who was crying Travis sighed and walked over to her and bent down to her height "hey it's not your fault i'll be right by your side i promise" she smiled "thanks bubby" he smiled and got up and started to walk with Skylar and Joey next to him.

CLIFFHANGER im sorry guys but i just had to because Spoiler ALERT! next chapter is gonna be longggg so i hope you enjoy'd that! plus im sorry for spelling errors i was to lazy to fix them this story took me 2 hours hope you enjoy'd!


	6. Chapter 6

HIYA GUYS! oh my land thank you for all the reveiws! im sorry i havent updated latley i might update this for 3 days then i'll stop i update this every 2 weeks but for now enjoy this EXTRA LONG CHAPETR OF FAMILY ARGIUNG enjoy! ^.^

chapter 6

There it is the door to the penthouse right infront of the three of them "well here we are.." Skylar shook with fear until she felt someone grab her hand she looked up and saw Travis smiling down at her she smiled a small smile then felt another hand and looked down to see Joey grabbed her hand as well and grinned up at her with his two front teeth missing Sklyar laughed a little and took a deep breath and looked up at the door then looked at Travis one last time and he nodded she looked back at the door and took one shakey hand and reached for the door she soon felt the cold door knob she started to shake again but then took a deep breath and turned the knob and slowley opened the door the three looked up to see they're parent's talking at the table they stopped and looked and looked at the three of them then they looked at Skylar she was looking down covering her face but as soon as she felt Travis nudge her she looked up and they both gasped at the sight of her Felix took his hat off "oh my land.." was all he could say.

"Hi mom...hi dad..." Skylar shyly smiled and waved Tamora got up and walked over to her and touched her lip Skylar flinched "who did this to you?!" Skylar shoved her away "no one mom im fine" Tamora grabbed her hand and moved her head so she was looking at her mother "you call..THIS FINE?" Skylar flinched with at the feel of her mothers nails poking her lip then at her shirt coverd in dry blood "it was an accident ok!" Skylar sat down at then table and untied her shoes then suddenly the suspension paper slid out of Skylar back pack while Travis was holding it he tried to grab it but before he could reach it his mother snatched it from the air then read it with Felix at her side looking up.

After a while of rereading to make sure that Tamora read it right she turned and look at her daughter who was cowering in the chair hugging her knee's and looking up at them "YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT?!" Tamora yelled and pointed to the paper "she did what?!" Felix looked confused and worried Tamora handed the paper to him he read it and his eyes widen as finished reading and looked up at Skylar "honey...but why?" Felix put his hands out "well it's not my fault! this stupid girl named Tiffany called you a crazy army lady" Skylar pointed to her mother "and she called you a short guy that wouldn't hurt a fly..AND FIXES EVERYTHING WITH A STUPID HAMMER!" Skylar pointed to her father and was breathing hard the room went silent "that little.." Tamora was getting mad until Felix put his hand on her thigh she looked down and sighed as she blew some bangs out of her face "sweetheart just because someone say's something rude or hurtful dosn't mean you should beat them" Skylar looked hystarical "BUT SHE DUMPED HER SMOOTHIE ON MY HEAD!" she point's to her head that is dry and hard from earlier "still that dosn't mean you do that!" Felix was getting a little mad himself "well you know what? this would have never happend if you guys DECIDED TO TAKE JOEY ME AND TRAVIS TO SCHOOL WHY CANT YOU JUST HOMESCHOOL US LIKE YOU DID BEFORE!? BUT NOOOOOOO YOU GUYS JUST HAD TO HAVE JOEY AND MAKE THINGS WORSE! DONT YOU THINK TWO KIDS IS ENOUGH?!" Skylar screamed at the top of her lungs her face was red and she was clenching her teeth again but after a couple of seconds of silence a small sniffle was heard everyone looked down and saw Joey hugging his small toy dinosaur rubbing one of his eyes as tears fall down his cheek Skylar calms down and walks toawrds him slowly "no no joey i-" Joey shoves her hand's away "no! your not my real sister!" Joey runs off into his room and slams the door Skylar sits there in shock trying to process what had just happend "Skylar what the hack!?" her mother yelled "Skylar Fix it! shame on you!" both her parents crossed they're arms "what?!" Skylar put her arms out "what do you mean what?! you just yelled at your younger brother!" her mother took a step foward Skylar let out a frustrated sigh "you see this would have never happend if joey was never born!" Tamora's eye's widen "That's it your grounded no phone,no computer and you are NEVER leaving this house EVER again! what would you do if someone said that to you?!" Skylar walked closer "i wouldn't care plus you cant keep me here all my life!" Tamora gets closer and get's angry "THEN YOU WOULDN'T CARE IF I SAID YOU ARE NEVER EVER LEAVING THIS HOUSE AGAIN AND I WISH THAT SKYLAR DAKOTA FIX IT WAS NEVER BORN!" Tamora screams into Skylars face Skylar covers her face with one arm and looks up with a suprised look on her face mixed with fear,and anger Tamora breathe's hard Skylar starts crying with a sad look on her face "i hate you..I HATE YOU ALL! YOU THINK IM WEAK IM NOT WEAK! I'LL SHOW YOU I'LL SHOW YOU BOTH!" and with that skylar ran off into her room with a slam of the door Travis who had been standing there the whole time looked at his parents they looked up at him he sigh's and shake's his head and walk's to his room Tamora stands there trying to process what she had just said Felix walks up to her but before he could say anything she took off running "TAMORA WAIT!" but it was to late she had ran out the door in the blink of an eye Felix just stood there and sighed as he fell to his knee's a picture falls out of his shirt pocket he looks confused then picks it up and picture of the five of them being silly and happy and at the bottom written in Skylar's cursive _one big happy family~ _a tear drop falls on the picture

Felix's thought's

_Skylar did always love taking picture's... i thought i had never seen her so happy in her life on christmas day last year when the arcade was closed when she got that camera she screamed with joy and how she taclked us with a hug..my little girl is starting to grow up...but are our family is falling apart_

_AUTHORS_ NOTES

OMG SO MUCH DRAMA UGH lol hope you enjoyed that extra long (i think) chapter thank you all for the reviews and if you know anyone out there that can draw if so can you please ask them if they can draw that picture at the top picture of the five of them being silly and happy and at the bottom written in Skylar's cursive _one big happy family~ _a tear drop falls on the picture thank you! please review!


End file.
